1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord handling systems and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for arranging and storing electrical cords of electrical devices between uses of the electrical devices and dispensing the electrical cord from the housing during use of the electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord handling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord handling systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,903; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,198; U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,879; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,815; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,165.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus for arranging electrical cords. The inventive device includes a housing including an interior, a shaft that is mounted in the interior of the housing to receive at least one cord reeling assembly, and the cord reeling assembly that windably receives a cord of an electrical device and is mounted in the interior of the housing, a cord spool that is mounted on the shaft as part of the cord reeling assembly and includes a central portion and a pair of spaced flange portions that extend outward from the ends of the central portion, and an electrical power supply system that supplies electrical power to an electrical device having a cord wound about the cord spool.
In these respects, the apparatus for arranging electrical cords according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing the cords of electrical devices between uses of the electrical devices and dispensing the electrical cord from the housing during use of the electrical device.